Help Me
by GoneMadLuna
Summary: From working in a hospital to chasing after a fallen god, Monika must team up with an angel to stop Loki from destroying everything in his path. With the help of her extra sense, she can hear people sub-conscience, or inner desire. When she hears Loki's, she knows that she needs to help
1. Chapter 1

Help Me

 _ **A friend and I wrote this together, and we've never written a fanfic before. We wrote this for a class project a while ago. Also we don't own Loki, castiel or the impala, we do own Monika…please read and enjoy**_

It was early in the morning on a Saturday when it began. Somewhere far off from any city laid a forest. Too tangled and large for one person to tread alone in. but someone did. Deep inside this forest laid a river, beside it sat a man. Not just any man, it was Loki, the god of lies and mischief. He had escaped Asgard and has taken refuge in this forest, hidden from Heimdall's eyes.  
He sat quietly, looking into this river without a thought for some time. But it was disturbed when a rustling came from the bushes across from him. He looked towards the bushes only to see a dog emerge. A dog ?, In the middle of a forest? Odd . Seeing the dog was alone, he gently tried calling it only. But instead of the reaction he hoped for, the dog only growled and barked at him at him viciously before turning and running back to the bushes away from him.  
Now, Loki was slightly offended by this, but this small encounter started the whole thing. He felt a small pang of sadness when the dog left, but the emotions kept flooding in…all he felt was anger and hate, from the days and months before. With his anger powering him he lets his magic roam. Letting it coat him before disappearing , leaving behind is beloved armor . the weight of the leather and metal reminded him of what he needed to do. The silence was deafening, empty… perfect for him. He disappeared, leaving behind his laughter in his wake for the destruction ahead.

Its been days since Loki began his reign of terror over the cities, states, provinces, and anything really that he could get his hands on. People have been injured left and right. Hospitals were full and medics were busy, everyone was tired, depressed and extremely stressed. But no one was stressed and done with everything like Monika. Monika was just another medical assistant in working in her field when people came flooding in from Loki's attacks.  
But the weirdest thing happened when she was out in the open. When she was finished tending to an injured person she saw from a distance a man. A man in a beige trench coat, he had his hand upon a crippled man's head. What happened next shocked her, the man stood, as if in a trance, he walked off without another word. Shaking herself out of awe, Monika called out to the man "hey!" Hearing her, he snapped his neck, giving her a look she couldn't describe. The silence between the two was thick. So thick anyone could have cut it with a knife  
Before he could reply, Monika heard a faint cry. "Help…help me…please". She snaps her head around, trying to hear where I came from. Seeing that nothing was around, she slowly turns back to man, giving him a look of "you heard that right?" He only nodded in reply. Seeing that, she slowly got up, dusted herself off and started to walk in the direction she assumed it came from. Stopping herself, she turns to face the man" are you coming along?" the man frowns and shakes his head "I cannot, there are others who need me. "But…what if this person is injured?, he might need our help" she pleaded "…fine I will follow you to this man. If he alive and well, I will leave" he said walking up beside her  
With the man following her, they walk along the destroyed city. Both of them looking awe of what man could do. Soon the duo walked in to the city's main square. Where there see a heavily armored man standing in the middle of the square. Knowing that this was the man that caused this madness…and Monika's stress. "Why?...why did you kill all of these innocent people!?" she screamed out.  
But what he did next surprised the two, he chuckled which soon turned to a cold hard laugh that made them shudder. "Innocent?...These people were everything but innocent!" he screamed out, piercing the silence around them before quieting down. It was like that until a small voice was heard. It was so quiet it was pitiful. "help me…help…me" it chanted. It slowly got louder as it chanted. Louder and louder it got until it was making itself scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**-in this fight scene we imagined something out of dragon ball Z. also I have not watched enough supernatural to know Castiel, so my friend and I enacted this whole thing, her as castiel and I as Loki-**

The sound, piercing their heads, chanted "help me" over and over again, begging to be heard. But as soon as it began, it stopped. Monika and the man shakily stood up carefully if it began again. Weary, Monika slowly approached Loki, sticking her hand out as an offering, before speaking "Loki...would you like my help..?" Monika had meant well, only caring for the people around her and Loki himself, but he took it the wrong way.  
"Help? ... I am a mighty god!, I do not need help from an insufferable girl like you!" . As Loki spoke, the trench coated man stepped forward, walking towards Loki.  
"You are not a god!, I know my god , He is up in Heaven and I, Castiel, serve him as an Angel!" The man , now known as Castiel, yelled as he approached Loki. Those words lingered heavily in the air, filling it with tension. Staring at each other they blasted off into the air above. God Vs. Angel. Every move Castiel made, Loki blocked, and vice versa. From down below Monika could only watch the fight in awe. From her perspective, the fight was forceful but graceful, and odd combination. So equally matched the men were, it practically looked rehearsed.  
But as it continued the men were growing tired, both opponents equally matched in strength and skill. So high in confidence, Loki soon made a mistake. He left an opening, his shoulder. Castiel took this chance, bringing out his angel blade, Castiel stabbed the Nordic God.  
With the wound, Loki slowly descended to the ground. Where he fell to his knees, grabbing at his profusely bleeding shoulder, trying his best to stop the bleeding.  
While his opponent was on the ground, Castiel came down, and slowly walked towards Loki, with Monika following him. With a moment of clarity, Loki saw his approaching opponents. Panicking, he used the last bit of his magic to teleport him away from the duo. As he left the voice returned, softer than before, as if it were on the verge of crying. "Oh Odin...why...its happening all over again...it's just like the beginning."


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing Loki fade away, Monika turned to face Castiel with a panicked look. "Why didn't you chase after him, I know you heard his cry for help, and don't you forget that you just stabbed him...with...with that," she pants after her rant. After a small pause he replies slowly, "If he is the self-proclaimed God like he said, then he would be able to heal himself, but if he is not, he shall die within hours."  
Hearing this only freaked out Monika more. Despite being weary and sleep deprived, she got up, grabbed Castiel's sleeve and dragged him in the direction she thought Loki went.  
Loki had found that with a wounded body, magic can only work so well. His idea to teleport left him with little magic. His spell took him to a lonely road in a desert wasteland. With his remaining magic, Loki tries and tries again to heal the wound enough to stop bleeding. He is unsuccessful in his attempts. Taking a break, he walks along the road for a time until he comes to a crossroad. On either side of the road he feels a pull, constantly tugging at him, hoping one side was weak enough to pull him onto their side. On his left he saw, or hallucinated (he really didn't know anymore, he had lost so much blood) a river, it looked too peaceful and calming, something he wanted to feel for a long time. And on his right, it was barren of any type of life, no feeling, something he constantly experienced.  
He stood there, quietly, the road tugging at his mind and body. Hoping that the tugging would stop, he then noticed a car approaching. It was an Old Impala speeding up the road until it was right behind him. Nothing was moving, the air was still. Nothing wanted to move, in fear it would set Loki off.  
"Stay away!...it's only trouble from here for me", Loki suddenly yelled, catching the duo off guard, as they were only a few feet behind him.  
"We are not here to fight you Loki, we are here to help you, we've heard you cries and pleas" Castiel said speaking up.  
After his words it left an uncomfortable feeling in the air, no one knew what to saw after that. Everyone but Monika, when she heard his reply and Loki's outburst, she snapped a little.  
Loki's stubbornness and Castiel's blunt observations have been nagging at her the whole day, and all the work stress from before just helped with her to lose it.  
"I DON'T KNOW YOUR PROBLEM, YOUR SOB STORY, AND I REALLY DON'T CARE, BUT WE HEARD YOUR DAMN CRIES AND WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO HELP THIS WHOLE DAY, AND YOU'RE TOO DAMN STUBBORN TO REALIZE THAT WE'RE TRYING TO HELP YOU," she screamed at Loki, but she wasn't done yet "AND YOU " she screamed again, but this time at Castiel " YOU AND YOUR DAMN BLUNTNESS, I SWEAR YOU ARE THE LIVING BEING OF CAPTAIN OBVIOUS. YOU CLAIM TO BE AN ANGEL OF THE LORD, YET YOU REMAIN QUIET AND LET PEOPLE SUFFER, IF YOU WERE AN ANGEL OF THE LORD, THEN YOU'D BE TRYING HARDER TO APPEASE THEM, TO BE ON THEIR GOOD SIDE. INSTEAD YOU DECIDE TO WATCH THEIR SUFFERING FROM AFAR. HELL YOU GIVE RIDDLES AND ANGE US, INSTEAD OF HELPING US IN TIMES OF NEED!" she finished, panting. And with that she steps back glaring at the two deities in front of her. She then pointed at the two men "you two...need to fix whatever family issues you got going on" and with that she takes a step back, looking at the men tiredly, she then leans against the car, "And if you don't fix it, I swear I will hit you so hard on the head Mjolnir wishes it can be me!"  
Taking her threat seriously (even though Castiel had no idea what Mjolnir was, and Loki having a personal experience with it(it was not pleasant) Loki and Castiel takes a step back cautious of Monika. Slightly struggling to stand, Loki soon stands up straight and stutters out an apology for the previous days.  
When Loki finished his apology Castiel spoke up "I too am sorry, I have not been down here long enough to know your customs" and with that he disappears, only leaving behind the sound of wings beating.  
Alone with Loki, she walks over, picks him up and takes him into the Impala. She then drives them off away from the crossroad. And with a moment of clarity both of them had a feeling this wouldn't happen again.

by , Jun 26, 2015, 7:52:54 PM / / Seeing Loki fade away, Monika turned to face Castiel with a panicked look. "Why didn't you chase after him, I know you heard his cry for help, and don't you forget that you just stabbed him...with...with that," she pants after her rant. After a small pause he replies slowly, "If he is the self-proclaimed God like he said, then he would be able to heal himself, but if he is not, he shall die within hours."  
Hearing this only freaked out Monika more. Despite being weary and sleep deprived, she got up, grabbed Castiel's sleeve and dragged him in the direction she thought Loki went.  
Loki had found that with a wounded body, magic can only work so well. His idea to teleport left him with little magic. His spell took him to a lonely road in a desert wasteland. With his remaining magic, Loki tries and tries again to heal the wound enough to stop bleeding. He is unsuccessful in his attempts. Taking a break, he walks along the road for a time until he comes to a crossroad. On either side of the road he feels a pull, constantly tugging at him, hoping one side was weak enough to pull him onto their side. On his left he saw, or hallucinated (he really didn't know anymore, he had lost so much blood) a river, it looked too peaceful and calming, something he wanted to feel for a long time. And on his right, it was barren of any type of life, no feeling, something he constantly experienced.  
He stood there, quietly, the road tugging at his mind and body. Hoping that the tugging would stop, he then noticed a car approaching. It was an Old Impala speeding up the road until it was right behind him. Nothing was moving, the air was still. Nothing wanted to move, in fear it would set Loki off.  
"Stay away!...it's only trouble from here for me", Loki suddenly yelled, catching the duo off guard, as they were only a few feet behind him.  
"We are not here to fight you Loki, we are here to help you, we've heard you cries and pleas" Castiel said speaking up.  
After his words it left an uncomfortable feeling in the air, no one knew what to saw after that. Everyone but Monika, when she heard his reply and Loki's outburst, she snapped a little.  
Loki's stubbornness and Castiel's blunt observations have been nagging at her the whole day, and all the work stress from before just helped with her to lose it.  
"I DON'T KNOW YOUR PROBLEM, YOUR SOB STORY, AND I REALLY DON'T CARE, BUT WE HEARD YOUR DAMN CRIES AND WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO HELP THIS WHOLE DAY, AND YOU'RE TOO DAMN STUBBORN TO REALIZE THAT WE'RE TRYING TO HELP YOU," she screamed at Loki, but she wasn't done yet "AND YOU " she screamed again, but this time at Castiel " YOU AND YOUR DAMN BLUNTNESS, I SWEAR YOU ARE THE LIVING BEING OF CAPTAIN OBVIOUS. YOU CLAIM TO BE AN ANGEL OF THE LORD, YET YOU REMAIN QUIET AND LET PEOPLE SUFFER, IF YOU WERE AN ANGEL OF THE LORD, THEN YOU'D BE TRYING HARDER TO APPEASE THEM, TO BE ON THEIR GOOD SIDE. INSTEAD YOU DECIDE TO WATCH THEIR SUFFERING FROM AFAR. HELL YOU GIVE RIDDLES AND ANGE US, INSTEAD OF HELPING US IN TIMES OF NEED!" she finished, panting. And with that she steps back glaring at the two deities in front of her. She then pointed at the two men "you two...need to fix whatever family issues you got going on" and with that she takes a step back, looking at the men tiredly, she then leans against the car, "And if you don't fix it, I swear I will hit you so hard on the head Mjolnir wishes it can be me!"  
Taking her threat seriously (even though Castiel had no idea what Mjolnir was, and Loki having a personal experience with it(it was not pleasant) Loki and Castiel takes a step back cautious of Monika. Slightly struggling to stand, Loki soon stands up straight and stutters out an apology for the previous days.  
When Loki finished his apology Castiel spoke up "I too am sorry, I have not been down here long enough to know your customs" and with that he disappears, only leaving behind the sound of wings beating.  
Alone with Loki, she walks over, picks him up and takes him into the Impala. She then drives them off away from the crossroad. And with a moment of clarity both of them had a feeling this wouldn't happen again.

 **-Its done...well...huh what now, what now...I want to do another..please rate and review ( can you do that?) this was fun to do and I hope i can do another, I do hope you enjoyed this story as much as i did-**


End file.
